


Hurt Me

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Facials, Frank is not human but idk what to call him, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Frank just can’t get enough
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Frank is like a neko but instead of cat it’s dog so he’s got ears and a tail and all that fun stuff I just don’t think there’s a name for it (if there is please let me know)

Frank had always been a bit of a masochist. 

He never took medicine when he got allergies, because he liked punishing himself. He loved it when people pulled his hair, his ears or his tail. Especially when it was followed by him being pushed up against the wall and fucked or fingered. 

He wasn’t free market- if someone did that without him knowing who they were, or without explicit permission, he would punch them. 

Or rather,  _ Gerard  _ would punch them. 

Gerard was his boyfriend. They’d started dating about a year ago, and made it clear pretty early on that they both wanted an exclusive relationship with each other. Frank was often worried about it- Gerard was the only human he knew who was dating a hybrid, since it was generally frowned upon, but Gerard always settled his worries with a warm hug and soft forehead kisses. 

About four months ago, Gerard had been scratching Frank’s ears, pleased at the soft little sounds he was making, and tugged just a bit too hard. Frank had yelped and pushed into Gerard’s leg. Gerard apologized, of course, but his apology went unnoticed by Frank, who had started to grind on his leg. 

That had been a very interesting night. 

After that, they had a talk about their sex life, which, as of then, had been all vanilla. Frank admitted he was a masochist, and was pleased to hear that Gerard was a sadist himself. They were a perfect match. 

Frank had a very specific list of what he liked and didn’t like. He was a masochist, but not everything was okay with him. He wouldn’t let Gerard hit him with anything other than his hand and maybe a light paddle, and he wasn’t okay with things like overstimulation or control. He wanted to be equal in power to Gerard when they had sex. 

“Hey.” Gerard sidled up to Frank on the couch that night, holding a microwaved burrito for him. “What’s a dog hybrid’s favorite sex position?”

“I swear to god, if you say-”

“Doggy style.” Gerard wore a shit eating grin. 

Frank rolled his eyes and took his burrito from Gerard, inspecting it to make sure they hadn’t gotten mixed up. It had happened before, and he ended up crying, feeling guilty over having eaten meat. Gerard ended up ordering pizza and cuddling with him all night. 

“But…” Gerard slid closer to him, nosing at his neck. “I don’t think  _ all  _ hybrids like doggy style. What about you, puppy? Is that your favorite? You like being fucked so hard from behind, like seeing the bed hit the wall from how hard I take you?”

“If you’re going to eat your burrito, literally do not bother with dirty talk until after you brush your teeth.” Frank unwrapped his dinner and turned on the TV, ignoring the way Gerard was kissing his neck. He glanced at Gerard’s dinner- still uneaten. “B-baby? Are you gonna eat?”

Gerard hummed against his neck and pulled away. He took a bite out of his burrito and rested on Frank’s shoulder again. “What’re we watching?”

“Uh, I dunno, this.” Frank clicked on a random anime series. He would let Gerard ramble about the art to him later. 

After he finished dinner, Gerard went to brush his teeth. Frank put the remainder of his burrito down on the coffee table and sat quietly. 

Gerard came back and just sat on the couch. He didn’t make a move toward Frank until ten minutes later, when he let his hand crawl up his thigh. Frank let out a soft huff, but didn’t say anything. 

After another few minutes, Gerard leaned over and started to mouth at Frank’s neck. Frank’s breathing sped up, and he shuddered under Gerard’s lips. 

“Pretty puppy,” Gerard murmured. He reached around and tugged at Frank’s tail, getting a whimper from him. “My little masochist.”

“Gerard,” Frank breathed. He tilted his head, whining when his hair fell into his eyes and obscured his vision. “G-Gerard…”

“Hm?” Gerard palmed him gently. “Want me to fuck you? Right on the couch, so all our neighbors can hear your desperate screams? Or maybe I can take you over the table, smash your face into the wood so you know that you are  _ my  _ little pain slut, huh?”

Frank nodded desperately, moaning when Gerard grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it back. “G-Ger- ah! Hah, ah!”

Gerard looked up and pulled away from where he was biting Frank’s neck. “Yeah? You want it over the table? Then whenever anyone comes over and we eat, you can squirm in your seat and remember how  _ good  _ I fucked you there.”

“Take me to bed,” Frank begged. “Gerard,  _ please,  _ fuck me!”

“You think you deserve it?”

Frank whined as Gerard pulled his hair further back. “Gerard!”

“Mm?” Gerard raised his eyebrows. “I think you can prove it, baby. Go on.”

Frank slid off the couch and onto his knees. He unbuckled Gerard’s belt and unzipped his jeans before he looked up at him. 

Gerard smiled. “So cute, your tail wagging. Go on, suck.”

Frank glanced behind him and stilled his tail. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it, but he tended to when he got excited about something. He shuffled closer and licked up Gerard’s cock, taking the tip in his mouth once he got there and sinking down, moaning around him. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Gerard groaned. He flicked Frank’s ear and pulled his hair, which made him moan louder. Gerard moaned when he pressed his tongue against the slit. 

Gerard pulled hard on Frank’s hair, and he fucking lost it. He scrambled to unzip his pants and get a hand around himself, but before he could, Gerard’s foot was edging between his thighs. 

“Be a-  _ ah-  _ a good p-puppy, c’mon- ah-” Gerard moaned. 

Frank whined and shuffled closer, pressing his hips to Gerard’s leg. They always did this- whenever Frank blew Gerard, Gerard wanted him to hump his leg. He wasn’t exactly sure why, Gerard must have found it hot, but it made it so he was able to focus on sucking him off and letting his dick do the work against Gerard’s leg. 

“‘K-kay, fuck!” Gerard pulled Frank off, smoothing down his soft ears. “I’m gonna fucking cum.”

“Shit,” Frank whined, grabbing Gerard’s leg. The friction against his cock was making his head spin, and yeah, he could cum just like this- he had before- he could- 

Before Gerard could stop him, he was shaking and spilling against Gerard’s leg, hips working him through it. His mouth fell open. 

Gerard sighed. “Keep sucking, pup, we’ll get hard again.”

Frank leaned forward again, still riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm against Gerard’s shin, and took him back in his mouth. It wasn’t long before he felt him swell on his tongue. He pulled away, pumping him through it, and moaned softly when Gerard came on his face. 

Gerard sat on the couch, panting a bit, until he stood up and tucked himself back into his jeans. He picked Frank up easily and brought him to the bedroom, then laid him down on the bed and brought his laptop over. 

“What’re we doing?” Frank asked, wiping at his face and trying to get the drying cum off. 

“We’re watching porn.” Gerard grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to him. “Clean yourself up.”

They watched a few videos. Gerard’s favorite- a couple of hybrids who recorded themselves in the peak of their heats grinding up against each other, sobbing in pleasure as they came. Then Frank’s, which was a desperate little twink on his back, getting fucked by a man with tattoos. They were on a table, and Gerard suddenly realized why Frank might have been so keen on the table idea. 

Frank whined in the middle of the video, and Gerard glanced over to see him trying not to touch himself. He turned the video off and put his laptop aside, then pulled Frank close to him and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He slicked up three fingers and grabbed Frank’s thigh, slinging it over his hip, then pushed two fingers inside him. Frank whined again, burying his face in the pillow. 

“Is this how you want it?” Gerard asked. “Want to face me, want me to fuck you with us pressed together?”

Frank shook his head, whimpering into the cotton embrace. 

“No? What do you want, then? Tell me.” Gerard slid his third finger in and yanked on Frank’s hair. “Go ahead.”

“H-hands and knees,” Frank stuttered out. “F-fuck!”

“Hm? Sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” Gerard pulled his fingers out and rolled Frank over. 

“Hands and knees.” Frank squeezed his eyes shut as Gerard started to undress them. 

“I can’t understand you, puppy, speak up.”

Frank swallowed and lifted his hips for Gerard to get his jeans all the way off. “Doggy style.”

“Aw, how cute, you want me to fuck you doggy style? It fits you, so cute.” Gerard ran his fingers over Frank’s soft ears before leaning down to growl threateningly. “Hands and knees, mutt.”

Frank whimpered and rolled over onto his hands and knees. He gasped when Gerard slung his belt around his throat, pulling back on it like reigns. He gasped for breath, eyes fluttering shut. 

Gerard let go of the belt once he was satisfied by Frank’s gasps and choked off noises, and how his neck looked. He slicked himself up and spread Frank’s thighs, humming softly before he slammed in. 

Frank cried out and pushed back, his mouth dropping open. His shoulders hitched, and he fell forward onto his elbows, crying out. “G-Gee!”

“Mm, you’re so  _ tight,  _ pup, fuck!” Gerard smacked Frank’s ass, loving the way it jiggled under his palm and left a bright mark. 

“A-ah!” Frank whined. “Ag-again, Gee, please!”

“What? What do you want?” Gerard groaned and tipped his head back, making quick, short thrusts into Frank. “Oh,  _ puppy,  _ you feel so good.”

“Spank me!” Frank begged. “Spank me, hard!”

Gerard did, slapping his ass harder than before and digging his fingers in. Frank buried his face in the pillow, trying to muffle his screams. Their apartment walls were thick, but not  _ that  _ thick. 

Frank just laid there for a few minutes, whining and moaning and letting himself be used, crying out when Gerard spanked him and pulled his hair, occasionally falling quiet when he choked him, until he bit the pillow and started shaking. 

“You close, puppy?” Gerard panted, thrusting hard. “Ah,  _ ah, ah-  _ a-are you gonna cum for me? Be a good boy and cum?”

Frank nodded. “Y-yeah, yeah, wanna cum!”

“Beg for it.” Gerard bit down on his shoulder. 

“Pl-please, Gerard! Please, I wanna cum, I-I’m your good little puppy, please!” Frank sobbed into the pillow. 

“Fuck, so hot,” Gerard breathed. He wrapped a hand around Frank’s dick. “Cum for me.”

Frank’s face scrunched up as he choked out in pleasure. “G-Gerard!”

Gerard kept thrusting, even when Frank got oversensitive. He moaned and came inside him, biting down hard on his shoulder.  _ “Puppy.” _

Frank collapsed when Gerard pulled out. He whimpered weakly when Gerard flipped him over. 

“Oh, puppy,” Gerard murmured. He cleaned Frank up, then touched his neck. “That’s gonna bruise. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up a bit, your ass is gonna be sore.”

Frank smiled softly as Gerard rubbed lotion on his ass. He ran him a bath, too, and it was only eight when he had finished bathing, so Gerard threw a ball around for him while they watched a movie. When they finally went to bed, Frank laid beside Gerard, tail thumping against the bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too, puppy.” Gerard kissed him. “Get some rest. You’ll need it if I’m gonna be beating that pretty ass tomorrow like you asked in the tub.”

Frank hid his face, and by the time Gerard finally coaxed him out of hiding, he had fallen asleep. 


End file.
